Project Summary This is a competing renewal for a postdoctoral T32 training grant. The objective of this T32 is to train outstanding young MDs, PhDs and MD/PhDs for a successful career in investigative nephrology. Despite the growing burden of chronic kidney disease, our ability to predict, prevent or slow progression of this devastating disease is limited. It is clear that future academic nephrologists must receive rigorous basic or clinical research training in order for significant progress to be made in this field. It is our belief that the most appropriate type of research environment, the requisite depth of training experience, and protection for a prolonged period of support for individuals training in academia can best be accomplished through a training grant. Our rationale for submitting this T32 application is our belief that Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai (ISMMS) offers diverse scientific opportunities in an outstanding research environment and faculty mentors who are dedicated to training research scientists for a career in academic nephrology, our outstanding track record, and our continued commitment to the education of future investigative nephrologists. This training grant started on July 1, 1998. Over the last 15 years, we have had a total of 24 trainees on this T32. Among them, 17/24 (71%) remain in academia and 7/24 (30%) have active NIH funding now. 5/24 work currently in industry as scientists or medical directors. Only 2/24 are in private practice. Therefore, we believe that we have a successful training history with this T32. Over the last funding period, we had 7 trainees: 4 received basic science training and 3 were clinical scientists. Two trainees have successfully obtained NIH K awards and other trainees are in the process of submitting or resubmitting their NIH grants in the coming years. Only one candidate left from academia, but she continues her research as Associate Medical Director of Clinical Research in a pharmaceutical company. Based on this success, in the current proposal, we request continued support at the current level of 3 postdoctoral positions for a minimum of 2-years funding per trainee. An experienced group of 42 participating faculty from diverse Departments and Insitutes provide trainees the opportunity to train in a variety of research areas related to renal disease. Among them, 14 faculty are from the Division of Nephrology which has maintained a total of $12-14 million NIH funding per year over the last 5 years. Trainees will participate in an interactive environment with state of the art research facilities, and will participate in required courses (MS in Clincial Research for clinical scientists), journal clubs (classroom or web-based), lab meetings and research conferences. Detailed evaluations of the trainees and training program and the metrics of achievements are incorporated. In addition to the two PI's, an Admissions Committee, Advisory Committee and External Advisory Board are in place as an organizational structure to supplement trainer supervision and to ensure that the Program remains at the cutting edge of nephrology research and that trainees receive sufficient guidance to optimize their transition to independent investigators.